tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Amane Kaunaq
Amane Kaunaq is a secondary character in the anime series Tenchi Muyo! GXP: Galaxy Police Transporter. Background Originally the galaxy's greatest supermodel, Amane Kaunaq felt disgusted and burned-out from it and left the business to become part of the Galaxy Police. She was very good at her job (even earning the nickname 'the Zero Goddess' because of her avoidance of pirate encounters). Amane was in line to gain a promotion to Detective 1st Class when, after landing her spaceship in the lake outside Tenchi Masaki's home, she gave Seina Yamada an application to the G.P. Academy. Previously, in episode 18 of the third Tenchi OVA, she had contacted Tenchi, through her friend Mihoshi Kuramitsu, about his entering the G.P. Academy. When she saved Seina from drowning, she had erroneously assumed that Tenchi was training Seina, and gave the boy an application to the Academy as well, forgetting a regulation that prohibits citizens of underdeveloped planets from entering (however, Tenchi was considered because of his blood connection with the Jurai Royal Family). As a result of her mistake, Amane's promotion was placed on-hold and she ended up assigned as an instructor in the G.P. Academy, along with Kiriko Masaki and her old childhood friend Seiryo Tennan. Despite her previous relationship with him as a child, Amane has a developed a deep hatred towards Seiryo due to his silly antics and overbearing tenacity, and since he tried to seduce her a few years back. Amane has demonstrated that she wants nothing to do with Seiryo, and even beaten him up a few times when Seiryo tried to make a move on her. After Seina would receive the body enhancing modifications he needed to keep up with the other students, Seina moved into Amane's private home, along with Kiriko and Erma (secretly, Erma was in fact the space pirate Ryoko Balta, who was spying on Seina). Amane's life would soon be revolving around Seina as the G.P. utilizes the boy's fantastic amount of bad luck, which seems to attract space pirates, in a plan to bring peace throughout the galaxy. As to her feelings towards Seina, Amane is closer to Ryoko Hakubi with Tenchi: she is unapologetically honest about her feelings and openly tries to flirt with Seina, much to Kiriko and Erma's/Ryoko's chagrin though at times she makes Seina the butt of her jokes. Family connections Amane's family happens to be the head of one of the premiere fashion houses in the galaxy. Amane mostly entered the Galaxy Police to spite her tradition-bound father, who still kept in contact with his daughter despite her entry into the G.P.. Amane, later on, would briefly re-enter the modeling business when her family sponsored a G.P. fashion show. It was only after seeing Amane's skill and abilities during a live-fire demonstration of the latest G.P. battle gear that Amane's father conceded that his daughter had made the right choice... but still held out she would return to modeling. Amane's family is also friends of the powerful Kuramitsu family of planet Seniwa, and Amane is acquainted with both Mihoshi and her brother Misao Kuramitsu. In fact, Amane had trained Misao, and she still refers to the boy as "Rookie". Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP